


Pool Games

by Rosee3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester falls in love!, F/M, Feels, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosee3/pseuds/Rosee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pool Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

She sat at the bar, watching the pool players. They're all pretty good. One player in particular caught her eye. Not for his playing, although he's good. Damn good. Its his eyes. They were emerald green. Every time he looked up, she couldn’t help but stare. And eventually he noticed if the wink he gave her was any indication. She stares for another second, laughs and holds up her drink towards him in a mock salute. His returning smile lit up the room and did something to her insides that she was NOT about to examine. It was probably safer as she turns her attention back towards the bar.

He notices the lady at the bar staring at him. At first he thought its the game she's watching. Dean is pretty good at knowing who the pool sharks are in the bar and she is definitely one of them. But then he looks right at her as he sink the 8 ball. She's staring directly at him. When he realizes this, he smiles and winks at her. And, much to his surprise, she laughs, toasts him with her drink and turns back towards the bar. She has a beautiful smile, chocolate brown eyes and long, dark, shining, brown/black hair. And damned if he's not going to find out more about her.  
He collects his winnings, walks to the bar and orders another beer. He conveniently stops at the stool right next to the dark eyed beauty. “Hello” he says.

“Hi” she responds.

“My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. And you are?”

She looks him directly in the eyes…….beautiful emerald eyes, “Sabrina.”

“Just Sabrina?” Dean gives her his most charming smile.

She laughs, “Just remember, you asked for it. Graziani. Sabrina Graziani.”

His smile became genuine, “Now THAT is a mouthful”.

Sabrina just smiles at him. She couldn’t do much more than that at that moment. The full force of his smile and genuine humor in his green eyes left her momentarily speechless. She took a sip of her drink to steady herself and said, “Congrats on the game by the way; you play very well.”

“I’m ok”, he responds.

Now it was her turn to look amused, “You don’t strike me as the modest type.”

Dean chuckles, “I’ve never been accused of being humble that’s for sure.” He looks down to cover the sudden blush he felt creeping up his cheeks. Her undivided attention was unnerving. Those brown eyes were intense when they were focused on you directly. He quickly took a swig of his beer to hide his discomfort. “Do you play?”

“A little,” Sabrina responds.

His eyebrow shot up at that. 

“What?” she questions, looking innocent.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, sweetheart. I’m betting you are a lot more skilled than you let on.” 

And damned if her heart didn’t flutter at the endearment. “How much are you willing to bet pretty boy?” Sabrina asks ignoring her reaction to him.

Dean laughs at that, a big loud, wonderfully jovial sound that made her tingle all the way down to her toes. And what the hell was THAT all about??? ‘I’m too old for this shit,’ she thinks to herself.

“How much are YOU willing to bet Princess?” He smirks at her.

“You’d best be sure you want to make that bet with me sugar.” Sabrina responds to his good-natured ribbing.

“Oh I definitely want to.” He says suggestively. “Name your poison.” He smiles at her and OH MY JESUS he's a charming one.

“Tell you what, young blood, you tell me what you’re willing to put up,” she says, “but please don’t make it anything that a lady would say no to.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it darlin’”. Dean gave it some thought as he signaled the bartender to bring their drinks over to the pool tables. “How about we simply start with cash; a hundred bucks?”

“Not very confident, are you young blood?” she teases.

“Two hundred?” Dean shot back.

“Agreed.” They shook hands. His touch sends electric shock waves up her arm. She turns and grabs her pool stick case on the stool next to her, conveniently hidden, and Dean gives her an “I knew it” look. Sabrina just smiles back.

“I challenged so you break” he says as he walks over the end of the table and begins racking the balls.

Sabrina nods as she opens her case and puts her pool stick together. Setting it aside, she peruses the bar provided pool cues along the wall and chooses one that looks somewhat straight. As she waits for Dean to finish racking the balls, she watches him. He's handsome and charming but something was…off. Not bad……..just…tragic. There was a deep sadness in his eyes despite the humor and banter.  
Dean finishes racking the balls on the table. “Ready?” he asks. 

“Yes sir,” she says and smiles. Sabrina gets the bar pool cue she picked out, goes to the opposite end of the table and begins the pool game. 

“Nice break!” Dean exclaimes when several of the balls find their way into the pockets. She winks at him, which causes heart palpitations in his chest. He watches as she takes her measure of the table, sizing up her next shot.

Dean has a feeling he's not going to get an opportunity to actually play so he sits down with his beer and watches her. The way she moves is graceful, like a cat. That long dark brown hair and those chocolate brown eyes of hers are amazing. She certainly knows how to play pool, sizing up her shots and taking her time making sure she has the best possible opportunity; and damned if she doesn’t clear the table. Dean just grins stupidly. Never has he been so happy to lose a pool game.

“Well young blood, that’s game.” Sabrina says as the eight ball rolls into the corner pocket off the rail.

Dean puts two bills on the table. “Fair and square,” he smiles at her; she grins back.

“Thanks sweetie,” she says collecting her winnings. “Come on, I’ll buy you a beer. Least I can do.” She winks at him again.

“I never turn down a drink from a beautiful lady.” Dean replies, walking with her towards the bar.

She laughs a beautiful melodic sound that hits Dean in his core. His reaction to this woman puts him on guard a bit. No one ever affects him this quickly. Hell, no one has ever affected him this way period. Not even Lisa. It's a bit unnerving.

Sabrina signals the bartender for two more beers and sits down. Dean joins her and they begin to chat. It's comfortable. They don’t discuss anything of depth. It's just nice to be able to have a friendly conversation with someone without any ulterior motives.

As the night wore on, people milled in and out of the bar. A few women try to catch Dean’s attention but fail. He either doesn’t notice them or ignors them. Sabrina on the other hand, notices and finally says something.

“Dean” she says, “There are several young ladies trying to get your attention.”

Dean just smiles, “I know.”

Sabrina smiles at the slight blush she sees creeping up his cheeks. “You don’t have to stay here and chat with me. I’m sure hanging out with me was not your intent when you came in here.” 

“Maybe not,” Dean replies, “But it’s where I want to be right now.” He smiles at her. A genuine smile that lit up those beautiful green eyes of his; they really did look like emeralds.  
“I’m flattered,” Sabrina says blushing slightly as she looks down trying to hide behind her curtain of hair.

Dean chuckls. “You’re blushing Princess,” he says. He puts his hand underneath her chin and lifts her face to his. “Don’t hide from me,” he whispers. Dean leaned in closer. Her brown eyes were beautiful. They were framed with long lashes and had flecks of gold in them. He moves towards her slowly, giving her time to back away from him. He stops just shy of kissing her and whispers, “Last chance baby…I’m going to kiss you if you don’t stop me.”

She kisses him first. It was a slow, sweet, gentle kiss that made him ache for more. Her lips were soft and supple and just so damn kissable. He slants his mouth over hers and gently licks her lips asking for her to give him access. When she does, his tongue slips inside and begins to softly tickle hers. She responds in kind, the gentle but seductive tongue play arousing him. He realizes the jeopardy he's in when he feels her body press up against his arousal while her arms wrap themselves around his waist. With great effort, he pulls away from her and leans his forehead up against hers while he trys to catch his breath.  
The kiss was soft, gentle, sweet and thoroughly arousing. Sabrina needs to get closer to him. She slides off the bar stool and moves in closer pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She feels his arousal through their layers of clothes and admits to herself that he's affecting her in the same way. Damn but he could kiss! She's about to take it up a notch when he pulls away from her.

“Damn sweetheart,” Dean whispers. “If you continue to kiss me like that, I’m liable to take you right here and now.” He looks into her eyes and sees the passion he’s ignited in her. Damn but he's proud of that. 

Sabrina smiles and the whole room lights up. “Then maybe we should, uuumm, ‘talk’ outside.”

With that suggestion, Dean grabs her hand and pulled her towards the exit. She trails behind him, laughing while she allows herself to be tugged along.

Once outside, he didn’t stop. He kept walking until they’d reached the his car. Once there, he stops, pulls her into his arms and begins kissing her again, this time with unrestrained passion. She responds enthusiastically. He pushes her up against the back of his car, puts his hands underneath her backside and lifts her onto the trunk. She wraps her legs around his waist as they continue to assault each other’s mouths ravenously. They couldn’t get enough of each other. His hands roam up her back and sides while she pulls the hem of his t-shirt up enough to slide her hands underneath. His skin is hot to the touch and she can feel his muscles contract wherever she touches him.

Dean pulls away from her abruptly, trying to catch his breath. Sabrina was breathing heavily as well. He's trying to bring himself under control. She looks up at him expectantly, her brown eyes dilated almost black with passion and her lips swollen and pink from his assault. He closes his eyes and groans.

“Dean?” she questions softly. 

He keeps his eyes closed; Dean knows if he looks at her, he’ll lose his resolve. He wants to talk to her first. She's not just some conquest. And DAMNED if he understood where that feeling came from. But he knows, in his heart of hearts, that he doesn’t want to just use her for one night of passion. She isn’t the love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of gal.

“Sabrina,” he starts, “I…um”. She once again, was giving him her undivided attention and it was mesmerizing. He has to look somewhere other than her eyes so he looks down at her mouth. BIG MISTAKE! Her lips were plump and rosy from his kisses and all he wants to do is kiss her again.

She sighs. He was changing his mind about this whole ‘thing’ between them. Certainly not the first time this has happened and probably not the last. She was foolish to think that a guy as handsome and charming as Dean would want her. 

“Change your mind young blood?” She asks, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

“What?!” he says, shocked. “No. Why would you think that?”

“Well, we seemed to be enjoying each other.” She looks down at the ground and try as she might, she couldn’t keep the hurt out of her voice. “And you suddenly stopped. I just figured it was because you no longer wanted to continue.” She whispers.

Dean couldn’t help but smile at her dejected tone. “No Princess, that isn’t it.” He put his hand under her chin and lifts her face to him. “I stopped because…” he pauses and takes a deep breath, “because I really, really like you. More than I want to admit.” Dean put his forehead against hers and stared into her brown eyes, beautiful, expressive brown eyes. “But I’m usually a one night stand kind of guy, and you deserve better than that.”

Sabrina closes her eyes at his declaration. She's touched that he thinks enough of her not to use her that way. Then she laughs. A full rich sound that surprises Dean and causes him to back up. “And just what exactly is so funny sweetheart?” Then he couldn’t help it. He laughs too. Her laughter was contagious.

“So what do we do about that?” Sabrina says. “I mean, we’re both hot and bothered now and you went all chivalrous on me…” she smirks.

“We could continue,” he says. 

She smiles at him. “Would you regret it in the morning?”

He laughs at that and hugs her to him. “Sweetheart, I could lose my heart to you. You are a dangerous woman.”

“I would take care of your heart Dean.” She says sincerely.

And in that moment, with those words, she stole his heart. Whether she knew it or not; and how the hell was he going to leave her?

She looks up at him expectantly. As he stares into her eyes, he realizes he's lost. They’d only met a few hours ago and she has completely and thoroughly wormed her way under his skin and he has no clue (or desire) on how to remove her.

Sabrina watches the play of emotions on his face with fascination. He's truly struggling with this decision. She decides to take the choice away from him.

Taking his hand, she hops off of the trunk of the car, pulls him along to the driver side of the car and opens the back door. She slides in the back seat and holds her hand out to him. He stares at it, swallowing hard. He’s really never had a choice. He’s lost his heart to this woman so quickly that every instinct in his body is telling him to run. But he can’t. He just can’t. And what the hell is he supposed to do with that??  
He took her hand and slides in beside her. Closing the door, he turns around and hauls her into his side and kissee her with abandon. 

She melts into him and devours him with her mouth. She doesn’t want this to end; although she knows it will. Sabrina makes the decision to give herself to him, knowing that he would leave and not come back. He’s said it himself; he is a “one night stand” kind of guy. Yes he had said he didn’t want to do that to her which did all kinds of wonderful things to her insides……but really?? I mean look at him! Guys like him NEVER want her. It was just how it has always been. And here she is having a hot make out session with one! Just once, she was throwing caution to the wind and the consequences be damned! Just this once, she’ll let her heart guide her. She’ll cry later. For tonight, she’ll pretend he is all hers; for tonight, she’ll be selfish and wanton; for tonight she’ll let herself love again; just for tonight.

And so that is how Dean Winchester stole her heart; and how she unknowingly stole his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed. Also, please be kind. I appreciate all comments but if you have a criticism, please be tactful. No one likes their feelings to be bashed.


End file.
